


Long Lost Brothers

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-31
Updated: 2003-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Walter meets a look-a-like of Alex Krycek and gets side-tracked from a boring meeting in Toronto.





	Long Lost Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Long Lost Brothers

### Long Lost Brothers

#### by Bertie

  


Title: Long lost brothers  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Fandoms: OAT/XF  
Pairings: M/R/S; M/K; K/Sk  
Note: Blame Amazon for challenging me with this crossover. I don't know canon OAT at all. Don't expect to find any here. In this story Krycek has two arms though this takes place around season six of the XF. Thanks to Ursula for beta. 

Walter Skinner was relaxing on a park bench in downtown Toronto. It was a nice sunny day in the spring. Warmer than usual for this time of year. The sun barely warmed his skin but he enjoyed the fresh air of the spring flowers surrounding the park. He was in Toronto for a conference and decided to take a detour before heading back to the boring meetings. 

He heard a snort and giggling from the other side of the large flowering bush that blocked his view of the entrance to the park. He angled his head, wondering if school children were playing hooky from school. He had no idea when schools let out in Canada but he was certain if he looked scary enough the children would leave him in peace in the quiet park. 

One of the gigglers came into view. The giggler was a beautiful young man with full lips that rivaled Scully's in their pouty, cockteasing puffiness. The dark hair and sexy eyes reminded him of a certain man Walter would rather not think about.... 

The young man smiled and said, "Hello. Didn't see you there." 

Another head appeared over the shrubbery. Walter's eyes widened. He rose and growled, "Krycek!" 

The man had the gall to look surprised but the fear was a nice touch. 

"Hey, mister, I don't know who this Krycek person is, but this is my partner Vic Mansfield!" 

Walter ignored the other man, keeping his eyes riveted on Krycek, and said, "Well, whatever name he goes by now, he is wanted for questioning in the States!" 

"Impossible, he's never been to the States...have you Vic?" Mac asked, suddenly worried for his partner and lover. The American looked legit. 

"N-" Vic cleared his throat. "No...I don't know who you are but if you'd just tell me what's going on...." 

"I don't like to play your games, Krycek, but since I have no way of taking you back to DC with me, I guess you're free for now." 

"I can show you my ID...." 

Walter shook his head and laughed. "What good would it be? There are no pictures on Canadian IDs." 

Mac, tired of this American acting so coldly to Vic, interrupted. "Look, let me introduce myself, I'm Mac Ramsey and this is my partner Vic Mansfield. I've only known him for about a year but I believe our boss when she says he was a cop not too long ago. I'm sure you have him mixed up with someone else. If anyone would have a record in the States that would be me." 

Oops, Mac didn't like the sudden interest the older man was showing him. 

"Uh, whom do we have the pleasure of meeting?" Vic asked. 

Walter instantly began to question if this really was Krycek as he thought. Even pretending to be sweet and innocent, Krycek had never been so polite. 

"I'm Walter Skinner." He took out his wallet and showed his badge to them. "I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, but if I had a picture of Alex Krycek, you'd see how uncanny their appearance." 

The Krycek look a like nodded and said, "I believe you." 

Walter lifted his brows. He certainly wasn't expecting those words from anyone else's lips to be so effective. 

Krycek, rather Mansfield, took out his ID and showed it to Walter. "See, I'm Victor Mansfield. I've never been to the States. The world traveler would be Mac." 

"I was only there fleetingly, I promise, and it was when I was like five..." Mac tried to assure the FBI agent. 

Walter nodded and sighed. The handwriting was different though he knew that could be faked. 

"You here on vacation?" asked Vic. 

"No, I'm here for a conference. I just wanted to take a breather in the park since it was such a lovely day." 

"Oh, sorry if we interrupted. We were just celebrating our anniversary." Mac gasped and looked mad at Vic for saying that. "We can show you around Toronto, if you're interested," Vic continued, ignoring the glare from Mac. 

"If you're celebrating your anniversary, then I wouldn't want to put you out." Walter thought the man was looking more and more not like Krycek at all. 

"Oh, it would be our pleasure. Right, Mac?" 

"Oh, yeah, sure...our pleasure." 

Walter knew this wasn't right, interrupting their anniversary and everything. 

"That's ok, you two have fun. I have to get back to the conference in about 15 minutes, anyway." 

"That's over at the Hilton, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Mac and I are staying there as well. We wanted to splurge a little for our anniversary...maybe we will see you there later?" 

Walter shrugged. "I'm staying there. We might." 

"Nice meeting you," said Vic. 

"Same here. Sorry about the mix up." 

"I understand, Mister Skinner. It happens." 

Walter nodded then left the two men to celebrate their anniversary in private. 

* * *

"Why'd you have to go and tell that FBI guy about us? What if he tries to find out information on you?" 

"Mac, I was just trying to assure him that I wasn't who he said I was." 

Mac sighed. "Do you think he'll find out you're American?" "No, but I think I do know why he thought I looked like this Krycek person." 

Mac didn't like the sound of that. "What are you saying?" 

"I've actually seen this Krycek guy Mister Skinner was referring to." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. I did a double take once in a train station. Not far from me was a man who looked so much like me I thought for a moment I was looking in a mirror. I knew I wasn't by the fact he was at an angle from me and wasn't wearing the same clothes I was. He looked like he could've been on the run. His clothes looked slept in and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days." 

"Why didn't you say something to Mister Skinner about that?" 

"Because I just thought of it after he left." 

Mac shook his head. "Sometimes, Vic, you amaze me." 

He pulled his sweet boyfriend to him and kissed him thoroughly. In seconds they completely forgot about one aging FBI man. Vic, on the other hand, was grateful for the distraction; he didn't want Mac to know that he knew Krycek-at least for now. 

* * *

Walter was bored and it was wearing him down. He pushed on the elevator button after drinking scotch at the bar for an hour or so. He loosened his tie as he waited. When the door slid open a young couple stood necking. They stopped when they saw him and quickly exited the elevator. Walter was certain it was his scowl that hurried them. He wasn't in the mood to watch young lovers necking. Not when he desperately needed to lie down before a headache started. 

When he got to his floor he sighed in relief and opened his door. He pulled off his jacket, took off his tie, kicked off his shoes and had just taken off his dress shirt when the door was knocked on. He was in a foul mood when he opened the door. 

There stood Mac the full-lipped younger man whose eyes seemed to widen when he saw Skinner half dressed in the doorway. 

"Wow, under that suit, you look amazing!" the younger man exclaimed. 

Walter thoughtthat Mac was so busy looking at his chest that he wouldn't even notice the look on his face. 

"Mac, right? What may I do for you? I've had a long day and need some sleep...." Skinner felt a bit put out from being complimented when he was in a shitty mood. 

Mac smiled beautifully when Skinner remembered his name. "Well, Vic and I just wanted to apologize for any loud noises in the next room since we are celebrating our anniversary...but on second thought, if you don't mind, I think Vic would love to see you once more. He remembered something after you left." 

"Uh..." Mac grabbed Skinner's wrist and pulled him out into the hall. 

"Come on, I think he'd find it kismet that we have rooms right next to each other." 

Skinner sighed and allowed the younger man to drag him into the hall then to his room next door. Krycek, rather Vic, was sitting in the living room waiting for his lover to return. He was sipping champagne and was reading the hotel's menu. 

"Mac, want me to order...oh, hi again," Vic's eyes sparkled at seeing the older man with Mac. The guy was absolutely gorgeous without a suit and tie...and no shoes! Vic stared at the man from black socked feet to be-spectacled brown eyes. 

"Look who our neighbor is, Vic. He was reluctant but I told him that you remembered something after he'd left the park." 

Vic rose and took Skinner's hand. "Nice to see you again, Mister Skinner. Please sit." 

"Nice to meet you again, Vic. Please call me Walter." 

Vic smiled. "Would you like some champagne, Walter?" 

"I shouldn't stay and interrupt your anniversary...." 

"Oh, that's alright, Walter. We'd enjoy the company." 

Walter nodded then accepted the flute of champagne from Vic. 

"Mac said you remembered something?" 

"Yes, I remember seeing a man who looked a lot like me about a year ago on a train. It was shocking at the time but it slipped my mind when I met you." 

Walter nodded. "That's fine. You know how it is with being a former cop yourself." 

Vic nodded. "He was disheveled and looked like he was on the run. I don't think he saw me. He seemed to be heading towards Ottawa." 

"Hm..." said Walter, taking a sip of the champagne, and looked thoughtful. 

"Do you think it would be relevant after such a long time has passed?" Mac asked. 

"Probably not. But thanks, you two. It at least gives me an idea." He rose. "Thanks for the champagne...." 

"Oh, please, stay. Finish your champagne at least," insisted Vic. 

Walter shrugged and sat back down. 

"This is good champagne." 

Vic smiled. "Only the best for our anniversary." 

Mac pressed closer to Vic and kissed him. 

Walter wondered if he should stay. The boys seemed rather distracted there for a moment. He put down his champagne glass and was about to rise when Mac looked over at him. 

"Didn't mean to be rude to our guest..." mumbled Mac and then reached over the small coffee table and landed his full lips atop Walter's surprised ones. 

Walter was so shocked that he opened his mouth as Mac's tongue played with his lips. The feel of the younger man's tongue teasing his own and the soft full lips enveloping his had Walter moaning. Walter's head was spinning from lack of oxygen before he pulled away to breath. The boy's mouth was ambrosia and when Walter's vision cleared he noted the smile on the beautiful mouth. 

"He tastes good, Vic, like scotch and donuts," Mac informed his lover. 

Walter flushed, remembering the pastry he had just before he came upstairs. 

"Um, I - " he began but was immediately stopped by Vic who moved over to the couch and captured Walter's mouth, tasting him completely. 

Walter was surprised at the visceral hunger that rose in his gut when the Krycek look-alike locked lips with him. A growl was muffled against Vic's soft pliant mouth as Walter pulled the younger man to him. His mouth assaulted the other man's. He was so into it, he didn't notice at all when Vic straddled his lap. The rubbing of his cock with Vic's made him aware of the weight on his lap. He wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man and thrust his hips, wanting to feel more of the delicious friction. 

Mac watched amazed at how sexy Vic looked in the older man's arms. If Vic wanted to share their anniversary with a handsome American Fibbie, he wouldn't object. Walter's big hands gripping Vic's ass cheeks looked positively dangerous. Mac couldn't wait to feel those hands on his body. 

Walter wondered if he should object. This was the young couple's anniversary after all. His libido immediately squelched that idea, claiming if they wanted to make him a part of their anniversary celebration, who was he to object? After all, they were two hot young men eager to share. It would be rude of him to object. One of Vic's hands sneaking under his t-shirt decided it. 

"Mac, he's got a forest under here." Vic's voice was so thick with lust; Walter had to bite his lip to keep from spurting inside his Hugo Boss pants. Vic was so like Krycek, Walter began to realize how much the former agent turned traitor's looks had affected him. Apparently he had wanted to fuck his subordinate but had thoroughly sublimated it into other things. It took a look-a-like for Walter to realize it. 

Mac smiled. Both he and Vic were relatively hairless. It was both of their fantasies to have a bear entertain them for at least an evening. No time like the present, Mac thought. He went over and helped Vic relieve the older man of his undershirt. 

"A forest?" asked Walter. 

Vic closed his eyes. Walter's deep voice thickened by desire sent a jolt through Vic. He felt like he was on fire. He opened his eyes and smiled at Walter. 

"Oh yeah, Mac and I always wanted a bear of our own to play with." Vic played with Walter's chest hair to emphasize his point. He bent and nibbled on one nipple a stray finger had teased. 

Walter groaned and Mac was jealous. He sought out the other nipple, teasing the hairs surrounding it a bit before pinching it-hard. 

"Ow!" The exclamation only aroused Mac's desire to play more with the older man. 

"Maybe we should take this to the bed, guys?" Vic asked. 

"You are so right, Vic. Let's take the big guy over to the bed and play with him 'til he screams." 

Walter's eyebrows shot up. He began to wonder if he should be used in such a way. The hungry looks from both sexy young men decided it for him. 

Vic stood up from Walter's lap and Walter helped steady him. The feel of that beautiful body so close to his- Walter pulled Vic to him once more and kissed those soft lips. 

"You're delicious," Walter murmured against Vic's mouth. 

"And you have too many clothes on!" admonished Vic. Mac eagerly helped pull the pants down Walter's long legs and they both smiled at the tented boxer shorts. 

"Mm, Walter. Mighty impressive," purred Mac in Walter's ear, his hands reaching around to play with the firm flesh that felt thicker than his own. 

Walter had never been with someone taller than he, and Mac's extra two inches on him was a surprise. The hard dick pressing against the cleft of his ass was expected but he enjoyed it there very much. 

Mac began to purr as he felt Walter's erection jump in his hands as he played with it. He then pulled the boxer shorts down Walter's long legs. He heard Vic whistle in approval. 

Mac licked the older man's neck and whispered in his ear, "On the bed, Walter, before we ravish you right here." 

Walter watched from the bed as Vic and Mac pulled off their clothes in a strip tease, their eyes glued to his. 

Once undressed, the beautiful men made a sandwich out of Walter and carried out their threat to make him scream. 

Walter wasn't sure if he liked being the center of attention, but in no way would he protest the licks, sucks and teases the two younger men performed on his body. They both paid an awful lot of attention to his chest. They both rubbed their faces against it until one pushed the other back for a moment to run his bare chests against Walter's hairy one. First Vic then Mac. After a few moments more of this, Walter couldn't take it any longer. He pushed both men off him and, grabbing the first at hand-Mac, he preceded to turn the boy into mush as he licked and sucked his way down the younger man's neck and chest. 

Vic, not wanting to be left out, caressed the older man's broad back. Walter was a sexy man, and he would have to describe the details to Alex once he had a chance. He would do so whenever his lover fell asleep, hopefully in the arms of the FBI AD. Vic loved to describe in detail what he did with his lovers to Alex, making his 'brother' squirm over the phone was always a pleasure. Alex would always masturbate; promising that the next time he came it would be deep inside Vic's ass. 

Walter's ass thrust out and Vic couldn't let that pass him by. He ran his hands over the hard, muscular cheeks then couldn't resist. He bent and bit gently on one cheek. He smiled against the bite as he heard Walter gasp between sucking Mac's cock. He licked the bite to soothe it then decided he needed to explore the terrain a bit more. Spreading the flesh wide, he bent and licked between them. Walter's choked moan sent a shiver of desire through Vic. 

"He taste good, Vic?' Mac managed, nearly speechless from the older man's ministrations to his dick. 

"Mmhmm," Vic moaned, letting his voice vibrate against the sensitive flesh. 

Walter groaned and Mac joined him from the sensation that thrummed down to his balls. 

Vic grinned against Walter's ass then continued his tongue manipulations until Walter pulled off Mac's cock completely and groaned, "Fuck me already!" 

Vic laughed as he pulled away to get lube and condoms. When he returned, Walter had put a pillow under Mac's ass and was going to town on Mac's balls. Mac looked so beautiful blissed out and oblivious to the world. 

As far as Mac was concerned, he could do just as well with just Walter's mouth and tongue the only existing things in the world. The big, bald beautiful man may be older but in no way was he incapable of performing amazing tricks. Mac was holding onto Walter's ears as that tongue drove him wild. 

"Having fun," Vic teased Mac. 

Mac couldn't even open his tightly shut eyes and just moaned his enjoyment. Vic bent and kissed Mac's panting mouth. He pulled away and grinned at Walter who chose that moment to stop. 

"About time," Walter murmured. His voice was so deep, Vic almost didn't hear him. 

Walter held out his hand and accepted a condom from Vic. The older man immediately tore open the wrapping and slid the condom on quickly. 

Vic watched, mesmerized, as the older man prepared Mac for his penis. Vic's anus clenched, thinking of that cock inside him. He would have to kiss Mac's owie tomorrow. Vic's cock pulsed when Walter slid his sheathed erection easily into Mac's loosened ring of muscle. Vic almost thought it may be better to have Mac suck his cock but they did have a guest after all... 

Vic opened a condom and slid it on, then lubed himself. Walter's thick cock sliding in and out of his lover slowly was almost too much. He hurried his actions. 

The first touch of a slick finger teasing his asshole had Walter groaning. It had been a long time since he let anyone fuck him. 'No time like the present,' Walter thought as Vic's finger slid inside him. 

Walter had stilled his hips, so Mac decided to pleasure himself by humping his hips up and down. He moaned at the sensations as he impaled himself. 

Vic watched over Walter's shoulders and moaned at the sight of Mac fucking himself on Walter's thick erection. He nibbled on a strip of neck and grinned as Walter gasped. The older man was full of surprises. He would have to thank Mac profusely for finding him to play in their annual three way fun. Every year they would find a man and seduce him into their bed. They had almost given up the fun for another day and then Mac brought in this prize. Sliding his cock into the tight heat thoroughly obliterated all higher brain functions. 

Walter, after finally regaining some control over his body, bent and kissed Mac's full passion-reddened lips. 

Mac wrapped his long legs around Walter and ended up grabbing a hold of Vic as well. His ankles could just hook together in the small of Vic's back and he used that to his advantage. Angling his hips just right, he began to squeeze his calves, pressing Vic down on Walter who was forced further down atop him. Mac moaned against Walter's mouth and flexed his calves and pumped his hips to encourage a smoother ride from them both. 

Walter waited, almost too overstimulated to move for fear of coming too soon. As Vic plowed into him, he began a rhythm pulling back on Vic's cock and sliding deep into Mac below him. He knew the double stimulation would send him over the edge quicker but he did his best to maintain his control as long as possible. 

Mac was feeling it the most, feeling Vic's ass flex as he pumped into Walter who then slid out of the younger man below him. They moved in tandem for a good, long moment that was filled with nothing but their motions and their heaving breaths. 

Vic became aware of his soft pants of 'so good, so good, so good' as he shifted his angle of penetration to tease Walter's prostate with his cockhead. The noises from Walter and Mac kept sensation pulsing continuously to his cock. He bent, trying to keep most of his weight off Walter and Mac, and bit the sweaty muscular shoulder. Walter bellowed, Mac cried out as the big guy's cock thrust hard into him. 

Walter did his best to keep his control, but when Vic bit him, he couldn't hold it back. He came inside the condom deep inside Mac. The younger man, not aware of what happened, continued to thrust his hips against Walter, squeezing the slowly deflating erection. 

Walter's hand scrambled down to grasp Mac's cock in his hand. He pumped continuously; glad Mac was satisfied with the hand enough to stop squeezing Walter's over sensitive dick. 

Vic, on the other hand, realized what had happened and grasped Walter's hips to fuck the tight ass faster and harder. Walter's grunts just added to his enjoyment and, as Mac began to come to Walter's command, Vic did as well. He pumped his hips a few more times before falling atop the broad sweaty back under him. 

Mac lay spent, too blissed to even acknowledge well over two hundred pounds pressing down on him. Walter couldn't hold up Vic much longer, and collapsed. The gasped breath pushed out of Mac painfully woke him up and he cried, "Get off!" 

Vic flopped off of Walter's back, spent, while Walter slid to Vic's side, separating the two lovers with his body. He had to snooze before he could even think about anything. Luckily the boys seemed too out of it to care. Walter thought as he drifted off that this was definitely the best party he'd ever crashed before. 

* * *

Vic smiled, thinking of the night before. Walter had woken up eventually and cleaned them all. Mac invited him to stay but he insisted he had to leave. They protested but he said he had to get up in a few hours to finish one last conference before his flight back to DC. 

Afterwards, Mac cuddled against Vic and began to rank Walter as one of their best three way fucks they had. Vic had to agree. He wondered if one day he could get the courage up to persuade Alex to become one of their annual three way fucks. Knowing how possessive Alex was, he'd probably insist that it was Vic and Alex's annual fuckfest. 

He grinned to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and called Alex's private number just for him. Mac had left to go on an errand for the Director, leaving Vic to give his 'brother' a good time. 

"Hey, sexy. Do you have time for me? I have the best story to tell you." Vic did his best to thicken his voice, knowing Alex squirmed when his voice was low and deep. 

Alex groaned. "Oh, god, baby. It's good to hear your voice. Just a second...let me go somewhere more private." 

Vic waited, not knowing where Alex was or who he was with or what he was interrupting or anything. All he knew was Alex would stop what he'd been doing and go off somewhere to listen to one of Vic's bedtime stories as he called it. 

"I'm ready for you, baby." Alex growl sent a shiver of desire through Vic. 

Vic teased, "You won't believe who Mac brought home for our annual three way fun, Alex." 

Alex groaned. "Don't do this to me, baby. Who?" 

"Someone about 6'2" with muscles everywhere, lovely hairy chest but bald on top. He seemed a complete hard ass but once he got going, he was so sexy." 

Alex mind whirled. "Walter Skinner? You had a three way with my former boss?" 

"Oh yeah. It was amazing how he accepted my story that I had no idea who you were and, with Mac's usual charms, he was in our bed in no time." 

Alex was still trying to process it all. 

"Did I say he was big all over? His cock had me aching to be filled." 

Alex sucked in a breath. "He's hung? Fuck. If I knew he swung that way, I'd have spread my legs for him long ago." 

"It was a fluke, I swear. Mac thought he was sexy. I was a bit more leery of him, not wanting him to get suspicious of me. Good thing Mac is the horny devil he is. He had him wrapped around his finger in no time. We knew Walter was staying in the same hotel, we just didn't know he was in the room next to us. Mac just brought him back with him when he went next door to apologize beforehand about our anniversary celebration." 

"Mac is too good, Vic. You trained him so well." 

Vic laughed. "I was pleasantly surprised to find the big guy standing there beside Mac. He was so cute, acting kind of shy. Thinking he shouldn't interrupt our anniversary. But we persuaded him in no time. Mac and I kissed and Mac, not wanting to leave out our guest, kissed him too." 

Alex chuckled. 

"I, of course, had to have a taste. The man was delicious, Alex. He pulled me close, those big hands of his cupping my ass, bringing our hard cocks together. I made the best of it, rubbing my throbbing member against his. He couldn't help but want us then." 

Alex groaned, so glad Vic had gotten to the good part finally. 

"I snuck a hand under his shirt, wanting to feel the muscles, and came upon hair. Loads of it. I told Mac and we took turns playing in it." 

Alex groaned, imaging his fingers running through Walter Skinner's chest hairs. 

"After pulling his shirt off completely we teased his nipples. Then we took it to the bedroom where Mac began to pull off his jeans. He had a great time playing with the cock inside Walter's boxers. Then we had him lie on the bed, showing himself like a feast before us. We flanked either side and took turns rubbing our face in his chest hair and sucking his nipples. Then we rubbed our chests against his." Alex was panting now, imaging teasing the big guy until he was squirming on the bed. Alex's fingers sought his own nipples, wanting to rub them against Walter's chest hairs. 

"He grabbed Mac and licked and sucked on him. I watched them for awhile, then noticed the amazing ass just tantalizingly close to me. I couldn't resist it. I bit and nibbled on it, soothing the bites with my tongue, then decided to taste him in a more intimate fashion. He was so good. I couldn't get enough of him." Vic smiled as he heard Alex whimpering. 

"After Walter bellowed for me to fuck him, I got the supplies and watched as Walter sucked on Mac's cock then his balls. After teasing Mac into mush, he pulled away to get a condom and lube and watched him prepare Mac completely before he slid inside Mac easily. I got into position myself, wanting to feel that tight ass around my dick. He was so ready for me, Alex. I slid inside the tightest bit of heaven I'd been in since Mac." 

Alex moaned and Vic knew he was near. 

"While I was working myself into that bit of paradise, Mac was impaling himself on Walter's pole. He's always an eager slut. I think we overloaded poor Walter's senses, though. He didn't move for a long time then he bent to kiss Mac's sexy mouth. Then Mac wrapped his gorgeous long legs around us both, encouraging us to fuck him. And, oh god, Alex, we started a rhythm that was so hot. I knew Mac was going to feel it the next day. I slid in and out of Walter's tight heat as he fucked Mac. At one point I lost control of my body except for my cock. It was so good, Alex...mmm." 

He smiled when he heard Alex moan again then his breath caught and the phone was fumbled. When he heard Alex grasp the phone again moments later, he chuckled. 

"Was it good for you?" 

"Oh, fuck yeah!" 

"I think you should pay a visit to Mister AD, Alex. I can't wait to hear the outtakes of that one." 

"Have I told you I love you, Victor Mansfield? I can't wait to see you again, brother, so I can fuck you into next week." 

"You always say the sweetest things to me, Alex. I love you too. Call me when you get a chance." 

They hung up and Vic grasped his throbbing cock in his palm, images of Walter's ass pumping into Mac- Vic's cock sliding in and out of Walter's ass-Alex playing with himself as he listened to Vic- played in Vic's mind as he stroked himself. Alex and Vic always took turns fucking each other. They liked it both ways. He couldn't wait until his 'brother' came home to him so they can make each other scream. Vic gasped as he came, daydreaming of Alex's cock sliding into him. 

* * *

Walter whistled as he unlocked his condo apartment. Toronto had been much nicer than he'd ever thought possible. He would definitely have to look them up again next time he visited that fair city. He closed the door and locked it. Then turned on the lights. When he turned to his living room, he paused. Sitting on his sofa with a grin on his face was Alex Krycek. Walter paled. This was NOT Victor. How he ever thought they were similar was beyond him. The evil gleam in Alex's eyes was evidence alone of their differences. 

"What now, Alex...I gave at the office two weeks ago," he grumbled. 

"Oh, don't worry, Walter, you'll enjoy this." 

Walter sighed. He knew full well the only one going to enjoy any of this was Krycek. 

"What?" he growled, impatient to get this over with. 

"Oh, no, we're going to take this slow. I heard you were looking for me in Toronto." He smirked when Walter hissed in a breath. "Don't worry. I have no interest in those two. I'm much more interested in what happened later." 

Walter frowned. This certainly wasn't Alex's usual tactic of being officious, getting what he came for then departing rapidly. He began to sweat. 

"I heard you had a very good time there in Toronto with a man who you think resembles me." 

"What did you do to Victor? He'd never tell anyone that unless he was under duress!" 

"Victor is safe, Walter. I didn't have to even speak to him. We have you under constant surveillance, Walter. How else do you think I know you let my look-a-like fuck your tight ass?" Alex knew that would keep Walter on his toes, thinking he was being watched wherever he went. 

Walter groaned in frustration. 

"Is that what you want, Walter? Me to fuck you? You should've told me long ago. I'd have been very eager." 

Walter stood rigid, not wanting to give Krycek the satisfaction. The younger man stood, gun in his hand, which he set on the table. He took off his gloves then his leather jacket. Walter watched curiously but wary, uncertain what Krycek was going to do next. When Krycek removed his shirt, Walter could see that there was more meat on him than Vic. He seemed older and more life weary than Vic had been. 

"You know, the very idea of fucking you is very appealing but the thought of that cock of yours fucking me is what I want, Walter." 

Walter's eyes widened. He certainly hadn't expected that. A bit of rape and humiliation maybe not coercion and a play at sex. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Walter swallowed when he realized his dick was hard in his pants. 

"Yes, Walter. I've wanted you to fuck me when I first saw you sitting behind your desk in your office. The daddy scenarios alone kept my fantasy life busy." Alex moved closer to Walter. 

Walter could see that Krycek had more scars on him than Vic. He swallowed when the other man was so close he could smell his aftershave. 

"I don't want this to be coercion, Walter. I'm giving myself to you freely. No games, no palm pilots, no guns. I'm not stupid, though. You can't hurt me or there will be hell to pay. That much is certain." 

Walter sighed. The notion of fighting this was ridiculous. Krycek wanted Walter to fuck him. It was like a fantasy come to life. Walter had always wanted to fuck the Sears suit-clad agent when he first met him. But he hated leather-clad Krycek with a passion and the very idea of being intimate with him was nauseating. This man submitting to him was different, though. 

"You want me to be Victor, Walter? I can do that. Imagine whatever you want. I just want you to fuck me but I'd rather do this with your full cooperation." 

Walter knew that no matter how he thought of this, it was no way anything other than coercion. But being a lawyer, Walter knew it was a fine line sometimes, either way. 

"Alright, Krycek. I don't need you to be Vic. There was a time I wouldn't have minded bending you over my desk and fucking the daylights out of you." 

Alex grinned. "Great. One other thing. Don't call me Krycek when you fuck me." 

Walter swallowed then nodded. The intimacy of that was more frightening than just fucking the double agent and getting it over with. 

"Uh, wanna go upstairs?" he asked, uncertain how Alex wanted this. 

"Definitely. I want us both comfortable." 

Walter led Alex up the stairs to his bedroom. When Alex entered Walter's bedroom, he went to the bed and began pulling off jeans. He lay back against the head board and said, "Strip." 

Walter began to pull off his tie; his eyes remained locked on Alex. 

The younger man watched Walter with a slight smile on his face. Walter wasn't teasing him but, as more skin was revealed, it was just as hot as any burlesque scene. 

Walter didn't like the smile and frowned but continued to take his pants off. He heard Alex whistle. 

"The images didn't do you justice, Walter. You're one hell of a man." 

Walter hated himself for flushing. Alex's grin broadened. Walter hesitated and Alex spread his legs and arms out. Walter swallowed hard. The grin was disconcerting. 

"Come here, Walter. I promise to make it good for you." Alex spoke seriously. He wasn't about to let Walter's erection die. 

Walter moved toward the bed and Alex put a hand on the tenting boxers. Walter groaned as Alex's hand caressed his erection. Without further warning, Alex pulled out Walter's cock and began to suck on the head. Walter gasped then began to moan. The younger man was certainly talented. 

Alex enjoyed this immensely. Walter's cock in his mouth tasted wonderful. Vic didn't have a chance to taste him, neither did Mac. He would just have to savor it to describe to Vic. He began to bob his head, giving Walter as much suction and tightness to maximize the pleasure. If he could get Walter boneless with pleasure, then Alex would feel he'd done well. 

Walter was moaning with each suck and glide into that amazing mouth. It looked so much like Vic's, he was curious if Alex's tasted the same. It certainly felt incredible around his dick. 

"Oh, yeah," he moaned as Alex stilled his head to let Walter fuck his mouth. 

One of Alex's hands crept to Walter's balls to gauge the older man's readiness. They were hardening and drawing up closer to Walter's body so Alex grasped Walter's hip and tapped. Walter moaned as he pulled his cock out of that hot, wet paradise. 

"I want you to come when you're inside me, Walter." 

That deep voice thick with passion sent a shiver of desire through Walter. 

Alex looked up into Walter's passion glazed eyes and he licked his lips. Walter was a sexy mother fucker, no doubt about it. 

"Supplies?" he asked. 

Walter just pointed to the bedside cabinet. Alex opened up the drawer and found a condom but no lube. He looked questioningly at the older man who shrugged. 

"Vaseline?" 

Walter nodded then, grasping his cock; he went to the bathroom in search of his tub of Vaseline. It was probably five years old. He realized that Alex would be the first person he fucked in his bed since he'd never brought anyone to his apartment to have sex before. He knew now this wasn't coercion, this was consent. 

He went back into his bedroom to find Alex on his arms and knees, his legs spread and his head down. There was no doubt about it. He was going to fuck that sweet ass with no qualms whatsoever. He set the Vaseline beside the condoms Alex had placed beside him. Walter maneuvered behind the younger man and ran his hands down the smooth back. Alex seemed to purr. Walter held back a groan at the sound. 

Alex kept his eyes shut while he felt Walter's large hands caressing his back. When he felt lips touch his ass, he gasped. He opened his eyes wide when Walter pulled back his ass cheeks and licked his anus. Alex cried out. That was certainly unexpected. 

Walter nuzzled for a moment then he pulled back and opened the tub of Vaseline. He slicked his fingers then moved back to Alex's crinkled flesh which he anointed and teased until Alex whimpered. Walter grinned. He then slowly slid his finger into the center of Alex's anus, and loved the tight squeeze gripping his finger. 

Alex hissed as Walter teased his sensitive flesh with his probing finger. Then Walter pulled the finger out and returned with two. Alex could come just from the teases of those thick fingers alone. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He wasn't about to come before Walter's cock slid inside him. 

Walter could tell Alex was eager but he was amazed at the younger man's self control. Alex didn't complain once. 

Alex opened his eyes when Walter pulled his fingers away. He braced himself when he felt Walter's cockhead press against his anus. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as the large cock penetrated him. Walter was very gentle and slow. Alex couldn't fault him for his care, but Alex was getting impatient. 

Walter was mindful of Alex's threat earlier and didn't want to hurt Alex. Then, without warning, after Water's cock popped past the ring of muscles, Alex thrust his hips back hard, impaling himself 

Walter groaned loudly, gripping those humping hips tightly. After gaining control, he bent and kissed the sweat slicked back. Alex relaxed. Walter took that as permission to proceed. He angled just right and thrust in hard. Alex cried out as his prostate was stroked. 

"Oh, yeah!" 

Walter smiled then pulled back, pausing just a moment to adjust then establishing a rhythm of long strokes in and out of Alex's clenching heat. The inarticulate sounds from Alex were jolts of pleasure through Walter. He continued his rhythm, adjusting every once and a while to hear Alex's sounds change. Walter grinned broadly, loving each sound which sent licks of excitement straight to his balls. 

Alex was lost in the sensation of being so well fucked by Walter's large cock; he could only feel his ass and his throbbing cock. He wasn't aware he was drooling on his arm or that he was ripping Walter's sheet with his fingernails. 

Walter pounded into the welcoming body beneath his. He totally forgot he was fucking his former agent. All he knew was that his cock was being gripped exquisitely and his hips kept bucking forward to keep the sensation going. 

Alex loved it when Walter finally grasped his cock and began to pull on it exquisitely. He whimpered at each pump in him and each slide of Walter's slick hand on his hard on. Then he felt Walter's tongue on his neck, lapping up the sweat. Alex moaned, his cock twitched in Walter's hand, then he was coming. 

Walter felt Alex's cock spasm in his fist and he continued to fuck though the squeezing muscles nearly pushed him over. He bent and nibbled on an ear lobe and whispered, "So good, Alex." 

He pumped several more times then thrust hard as he came then collapsed atop Alex's back. For a long moment, he didn't move until he felt Alex squirm under him. 

"Sorry," Walter murmured, then slowly pulled out of Alex and fell beside the prone body. 

Walter came to, not aware how long he had been out. He turned to see if Alex was still there. He wasn't. Walter sighed, then turned to see what time it was. It was nearly 9pm. He had to have slept three hours. Good thing it was the weekend and he wasn't expected back to work until Monday. He turned to lie on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea what this was supposed to mean if anything. He supposed Alex would be there first thing Monday with an assignment for him. 

After a long moment, wondering, he rose and took a shower. 

The end   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
